


Baby, I Don't Know (Just Why I Love You So)

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: I'm PewDiePlier Trash (/-\) [6]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, aka the shortest smut in history, also the worst smut in history, excuse me while i go swim in holy water, i feel so dirty and its not even my first time writing smut, poorly written blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix loves Mark's long hair.</p><p>(So do I.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I Don't Know (Just Why I Love You So)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been way too tame with this ship (my friends on Skype totally didn't convince me to do any of this pfffttt *wink wink nudge nudge*). It's time to move onto the more 'wild side' of fanfiction.

"Fuck, Mark, come on." Felix whined, fingers grasping at the tousled, raven strands.

He sighed and sat back in his chair when Mark _finally_ stopped spreading kisses along his thighs and began moving up. Felix's fingers moved from the top of Mark's head to the nape of his neck, hands curling into the soft strands. 

The blond's grip loosened when the other wrapped a hand around his cock, Felix's form slumping as he sighed again.

Mark spread small pecks around the base and licked a strip up the middle, putting pressure along the thin veins he felt. When Felix opened his eyes, the older gave him a mischievous grin.

It wasn't until the American leaned in to lick at the beading tip, that Felix tightened his grip in the small locks again. He ran his fingers through it, smoothing down the parts that didn't fall back into place.

The Swede pulled at Mark's hair when he grinned again and swallowed Felix whole, tugging a bit too tightly. Mark didn't seem to care, but Felix smoothed down the hair anyway in apology.

The older made a move to brush his fringe out of his eyes, but Felix stopped his arm and did it himself; and Mark pulled off, wrapping a firm hand around the cock, watching Felix's eyes grow heavy and his deep panting increase. 

"Mark, fuck," The blond groaned, rolling his hips into the other's hand. "Mark, come on."

A knot in Felix's stomach grew, a heavy weight hanging over him, until Mark swallowed him down again. His fingers desperately grasped at the short locks, before loosening once more.

Mark pulled off and licked his lips, smirking at Felix's tired look. He leaned up and kissed the blond, moving from his kneeling position and leaning against the chair.

"I think I might get a haircut." Mark murmured teasingly, a smile growing against Felix's lips.

Felix nipped at the other's bottom lip in response. "You most certainly _will not_."


End file.
